Didn't even have to leave home
by burnbabyburn123
Summary: When Gibbs and his team are the only people in the NCIS HQ, something is bound to go wrong. What happens when a group of people need info on a case and decide to use force to get it. No Slash. Father/Son in you squint. Now Complete.
1. Hello Mr DiNozzo

**NCIS**

**Hello there. So this is my new project and hopefully you will like it. I just finished a long winded Greg centered CSI story if you're interested and it got some real positive feedback so I really hope you like this one too. Only my second attempt at an NCIS fic and my last one was a one-shot so it **

**Doesn't count for much! This story starts with some description but jumps right into the action. I hope you enjoy it and review, review, review! This is before Ziva joins by the way.**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT under any circumstance own any of the NCIS characters or their afflictions, actions or episodes. I do however reserve the right to enjoy my story:

Tony was stood in the middle of the bullpen. Stretching and yawning he gazed around at the empty building. Everyone had gone. The building was to be empty for a week, he wasn't sure why but Tony imagined it was something much more interesting outside of their knowledge. All the teams excluding Gibbs' were gone and normally silence is something to be appreciated at the NCIS headquarters, so naturally he wasn't too fussed. It did bother him however, the eerie silence that dominated the building. Granted it was only about 10am, but the light streaming in was slightly creepy.

Dinozzo wasn't sure where Gibbs was but he guessed at getting coffee. Abby was in her lab and McGee, well McGee was probably hiding under a desk somewhere fixing a doohickey. Typical. Ducky had been sent off, with Palmer, to some conference along the coast. To be honest, Tony couldn't say he would miss the stories but the man that said them had always been good to him ever since he started from Baltimore PD. The difference between there and here is the very point he was standing doing nothing in the middle of the bullpen. In Baltimore there simply wasn't enough time or space to just stand there. You were always moving and since he was young, it didn't seem to bother him. Still, when Gibbs came along with his offer… Tony grinned in spite of himself. It was a very fond memory that would always stay with him. The handshake and the first slap on the back of the head felt just like yesterday. Really, it was a time ago.

Tony realized he had been gazing into space lost in his thoughts, so he quickly gathered himself and took the brown folder perched on top of his desk and slammed it shut in the filing cabinet. He had been skimming through the rare cold case but nothing had jumped at him. Slowly looking over Ziva's desk for 'personal' items an idea formed in his mind.

Sprinting over to the cabinet he pulled out the folder he had just disposed of and quickly scanned for what he was looking for. Pictures had been taken and the area was different to what they originally believed. He smirked and made his way over to the lift to make his way to Abby's lab. He punched the down button and readjusted his tie patiently. A ding and the doors opened. Tony's grin rapidly turned into a grimace.

A 9 millimetre gun was pointed directly at his head. A man who looked about 40 held the gun with a wry grin plastered on his grubby face.

"Hello Mr. Dinozzo." Tony's grimace turned to a frown as the figure spoke his name. "If you would kindly lift your arms to the back of your head and then turn around, I would be most grateful."

"And if I don't Mr. …"

"Just Blaise. If you don't Tony, I will put a bullet through your skull." He gave a toothy grin as he said the latter.

Tony complied after mumbling something about being too young to die. He felt his arms being gripped and cuffed behind his head and then shoved forward. He would have tripped but managed to right himself at the last minute. They ambled towards the bullpen and he turned to face his captor as they reached the middle. At this point Tony was confused at many things. First off, how did the man get past the security guards supposedly watching the building and secondly, surely they would want to be taken away from the building. His confusion shone through on his face and Blaise just laughed.

"All in good time, Tony"

Tony eyed the gun in the man's hand and knew he had no choice but follow what he said. Another huge man appeared from around the corner bringing along a chair that had metal armrests. He placed it in between Tony's and McGee's desks and motioned for Tony to sit down.

"Ah, thank you Sammy. Perfect. Sit down Tony."

When Tony made no motion to sit down he was shoved awkwardly into the seat and had the gun pushing against his forehead. "Do what I say when I tell you, and maybe we will get along better. Now don't move otherwise you will feel a pain in your lower regions."

Tony winced at the image and decided to keep still as his cuffs were undone. As DiNozzo moved to jerk away his arm a firm grip held it and brought it down on the armrest where it was tied securely in place. His other was done in the same fashion. Looking up at Blaise's face, all Tony could think of how pissed Gibbs was going to be.


	2. Some Decent Hospitality

**NCIS**

I know I'm posting the second chapter so soon but I thought I might as well get the ball rolling. Please review once you have read. It means the world to me!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, pfft!**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs entered the lift from the car park sipping on his custom made coffee made to perfection, maybe he should start to tip higher. Nah, he thought punching the button which was taking him up to the bull pen. He and his team hadn't had a case and frankly he was getting bored. Gibbs doesn't often admit his boredom but his watching of DiNozzo and Ziva bickering was starting to get old and he was sure he had read through every cold case possible. A light tune played inside and he felt himself mumbling along before the doors opened. At first the emptiness of the building surprised him but now he was starting to get used to it.

Gibbs walked quickly to the bullpen and leaned over his own desk from the other side and placed his coffee down. His computer was humming but still in standby mode so no one had been on it. Good, sometimes you needed privacy. He turned around and kicked into special agent mode straight away. Tony was sat in a chair with his legs and ankles tied and a blindfold plus gag on. Relaxing a little after seeing no immediate threat he strode to Dinozzo and prayed, for Tony's sake, that this was some prank pulled by Ziva or Abby… or even McGee for that matter. He pulled off the blindfold but there was no mistaking the fear projected through his eyes. This wasn't a prank.

He felt a barrel of a gun put against his back.

"Ah, Mr. Gibbs I presume."

"Let my agent go."

"Who? Him?" Gibbs' temper was flaring and trying to be freed. He kept it under control however.

"Yes-"

"I don't think so Mr. Gibbs." His legs were kicked out from behind and he landed on his knees. His hands were cuffed behind his back. Tony shouted something but it was muffled from the gag. Sammy was behind DiNozzo in an instant and as if soothingly, started stroking Tony's hair. His face was next to Tony's as he whispered directly into his ear.

"Sssshh Anthony. We'll talk in a minute."

Sammy stood up but kept his hand on top of Dinozzo's head. Blaise smirked at Tony then at Sammy and finally his eyes rested on Gibbs.

"Now, are you going to behave or are you going to try and get free," He indicated to Tony whose eyes were wide with fear "like young Tony did?"

"You bast-" A smack across his head.

"Now, come on special agent Gibbs, we don't want to much foul language now do we?"

Blaise sat down on the desk with his gun trailed on Gibbs on the floor. They waited for a while until there was another ding on the lift and two more men walked through both holding McGee and Abby by the arms. Their hands were cuffed, like Gibbs, behind their backs as they were directed into the bullpen. Abby's already tear stained eyes widened in shock upon seeing Gibbs on the floor and Tony tied up. She whimpered and a short tug on her arms told her to be quiet. Both were placed on the floor next to Gibbs and looked up at their new captors. Jethro began to get cramp in his legs and shifted uncomfortably from one knee to another.

"Ah! How rude of us. We can't have Tony being the only one with some decent hospitality." Gibbs anger flared up once again at hearing Tony's name being said as if they were friends.

"I'll go get some more chairs." Sammy exclaimed and removed his rough hand from Tony's head and headed off in another direction. Three more chairs were brought into the bullpen; however these did not have arm rests. "Couldn't find any as nice as Tony's one but these will do for now." The three people situated on the floor were pulled onto the seats and were wrapped once with rope.

"Much better! Now that's all sorted shall we move on?"

Blaise walked up to Tony who looked up at the man with pure venom and malice. He tilted his head to the side and then reached to undo the gag restricting Tony. Once it was undone and taken away, Tony started coughing.

"Hmm, sorry about that." He said it with anything but an apology.

"Now why are we here?" Blaise placed his finger on his chin as if pretending to think. "Ah, of course!" He strode in front of Gibbs and looked down at him with curiosity gleaming in his pools. "Jethro… I need some information on a certain Jordan Holmes case you made cold a few years ago."

Gibbs looked at the mammoth of a man stood not far away and then looked at Blaise.

"I don't think we know anyone of that name. Maybe you have the wrong department, so how about you let my agents go, and then I will help you find which one."

Blaise's eyes sparked to life as he swung and backhanded Tony across his face.

"Ow" Dinozzo drawled out, almost mockingly.

"That's funny Mr. Gibbs. Because," Blaise leaned in to Gibbs' ear and whispered, "I happen to know almost every case you have worked on and trust me when I say, unless you want Mr. Dinozzo over there in pain, I would advise you tell us".


	3. Done Your Homework?

**NCIS**

Okay so I guess your all enjoying the story and that's wiked news! I guess keep reading and ill send some love your way! Keep the reviews coming! **Ziva will be arriving soon since so many of you requested it! **Originally she wasn't to be in it but since everyone asked I might as well put her in. The director by the way is out of town. She comes into it much later on though so keep tuned!

* * *

Gibbs smirked at him. It was clear Gibbs was laughing at the man and Blaise recognized it straight away. His eyes shone through with anger and his teeth gritted as he punched Gibbs across the face making his head throw to the right. Abby whimpered and McGee shouted "No". Jethro spat out some blood onto the floor and looked back up to Blaise whose anger had diminished slightly. 

"I can't remember anything on that case. It must have been 3 years ago now. How the hell do you expect me to remember that?"

"Oh Gibbs, again you fail to understand I have done my homework. I've seen how you operate, teach your agents! A swift slap to Tony's head" He waved his arms as he spoke "A glare at McGee that has him cowering. I never did understand about Abby though. She seemed the only one able to stick up to you without it being the end of the world. Maybe you can tell me some other time."

McGee looked up at the man in confusion. Surely he had a mental illness problem. This man went from happy to angry in a second. Not even Gibbs did that!

"Yeah I'll remember that."

"Exactly Jethro you will! You memory is wonderful. You keep all that information in your head and it never gets full. Still let's not stray from our course now. I need some more information!"

"Why the hell do you need it anyway?" It was Tony's turn to speak.

"Simple Tony" He swiveled around to face Tony he took a step a little too lightly towards the tied up man. "Someone special to us was killed. And then I hear NCIS has called it a cold case and no more work is being done on it."

Tony's grinned a toothy grin which bemused Blaise further. He swung and punched DiNozzo in his cheek. Even though his face was pounding, he still had a slight smile on his face.

"Does that amuse you Mr. DiNozzo?"

"No… It's just that somebody talked about NCIS."

This time the punch was expected. Even so, it left Tony's head lolling around whilst he tried to stay focused.

"You talk to much DiNozzo. Yet, it may help us later on."

"I doubt it. It was hardly the smartest thing kidnapping 4 NCIS personnel inside their own building? Still maybe you will only get a few tens of years inside."

"I thought you were smarter than that DiNozzo. I know this team are the only people in the building and are for at least a week maybe even more! We would have to be very unlucky for anyone to come to your home so early in the game now wouldn't we?" Blaise paused to look at the two men still standing nearby. "Oh I do apologize. I got so sidetracked I didn't even introduce to you my friends."

Another man stepped forward. He had dark blonde hair that fell to just above his shoulders. "This young man is Kyle. Fantastic man… truly."

"Sure he is." McGee couldn't stay quiet for much longer. Suddenly Kyle growled and kicked him in his midriff. Gibbs tried to break loose to punch the man senseless.

"Quite ferocious temper too so please, do watch your step Timothy." McGee was hunched over as far as he could with the rope wrapped around him. Abby was looking at Tim trying to reassure him through her black lined eyes.

"And this," Blaise put his arm across the shoulders of a tall but lanky man, "This is Jack. He is an ex cop. Brilliant shot with a wicked kick." He looked at the two men once again "Could you two please try and find the file we need. I'm guessing it's in one of the cabinets."

"I guess" and "Sure" was squeaked out by the two men who both separated to different areas of the bullpen. Blaise turned back to captives. Sammy was stood once again behind DiNozzo with a smile on his face. Blaise looked back to Gibbs who had kept oddly silent through the exchange between Tony and himself.

"So Gibbs, care to share any 'scuttlebutt' with me and my partner." He gestured to Sammy behind Tony. "Or you going to keep that slight mouth of yours zipped up tight." When Gibbs didn't so much as move, Blaise pulled out a gun and held it at Tony's head. "Come on Gibbs. Don't be responsible for your senior field agents' death."

When Gibbs opened his mouth to speak Tony beat him to it.

"Don't do it Gibbs."

A sigh escaped from Blaise as he rounded on Tony once again.

"You are starting to annoy me to no end Mr. DiNozzo. Good ole' Sammy foresaw that though of course. He made sure we packed what we needed for today's adventure."

Seeing that as a hint, Sammy crossed over to the rucksack sitting on top of McGee's desk and started to rummage around in it. He pulled out a black leather cover and started to unzip it around the side. "Poor DiNozzo, if only you had kept quiet. We didn't want to do this so early in the game but, what can you do." Blaise shrugged as he spoke.

The leather was unzipped and inside sat 4 different syringes. Tony's eyes widened with terror.


	4. Greedy Street

NCIS

Okay I'm back. I know lots of people blame other things, but I have to say some major things have happened to me recently. Unfortunately that meant when I came onto the computer I only had a short time and since Fan fiction is about reading and not just writing for me, I spent most of my available time looking at other fics. However I managed to get onto the computer and even though it has been ages since I updated, I decided I would as everyone has been incredibly patient. I would just like to say I'm terribly sorry and I do try to update as often as I can but sometimes that's not always possible. I don't want to rant on for too long but since I have managed to reach my computer I stuck on my other plot bunny that was slowly eating me alive. It's about Tony meeting Gibbs for the first time, so read it! Anyway sorry again, and I hope you like the chapter!

* * *

The four little syringes that could do so much to one person was sat not a step away from Gibbs but yet he still felt so powerless to stop what was obviously going to occur. Gibbs struggled against his binds as Blaise reached down and plucked one of the medical instruments from the leather jacket. He had an odd smile that sent shivers trailing along each of the team's spines as he flashed his toothy smile upon Tony. 

"Unfortunately Mr. DiNozzo, this won't be too pleasant. Still, at least it almost gives you more time before you die… even if it is in blinding white pain."

Tony managed to slip him cool mask in place just in time. Let's face it, it was hardly the first time he was in trouble… except this time there was no Gibbs to save him because that man was sitting not 3 feet away and tied up. 'Hmm, slight problem then Anthony' Tony thought to himself.

"Why draw it out? Why not do it quickly?" He retorted smoothly.

"But Tony that's Greedy. You don't want to be Greedy, do we?" Blaise approached Tony and grabbed him on his upper arm. "Besides, what would be the point of that, when the point of this is to make Jethro talk?"

"You sick BASTARD!" Gibbs shouted from where he was sat, still struggling out of his bindings.

Once again Blaise flashed his million dollar smile at Gibbs before plunging the syringe into Tony's upper arm. He felt the liquid enter his veins and disperse around his body making him feel slightly numb and tingly.

"Actually" He paused as he winced "Michael Douglas said in 'Wall Street' that "Greed is good."

A bit of relief washed over Gibbs as Tony spoke these words. He was still himself and that was okay for now he guessed. His eyes widened with recognition. Ziva! Ziva was coming back today from a conference she had been forced to attend. Tony had given her grief all week about it but it was over yesterday and she was scheduled to fly in later today.

"Okay. While we let them kick in, Sammy and I are just going to look for your file. Don't do anything stupid now… okay?" When the team just stared at him he smiled "Good now sit still." Blaise walked off with Sammy in tow. Gibbs followed them until they left the room and turned to his team.

"DiNozzo, you okay?" No response.

"DiNozzo? Tony!" Gibbs' eyes were met with winced ones and, although the mask was still in place, Leroy Jethro Gibbs read through it instantly. "It's okay Tony, they're gone."

A cry flooded out of DiNozzo's mouth straight away.

"Tony, where does it hurt?" Worry almost seeped into his voice.

"Everywhere… god damnit!" Tony cursed.

Gibbs saw the pained expression of his colleague which only increased his burning anger that was welling up inside. Jethro jerked his head around looking for once again something to help him with Tony. Not spotting anything he turned towards Abby and Tim sitting still on their chairs. Abby was shaking slightly and Tim seemed to be attempting to cuddle his stomach even with his arms behind his back.

"Abby. Are you and McGee okay? Is there any way you can get out? I need to know Abs." The Goth looked up to Gibbs and then beside her at McGee. She began to rock on her wooden chair. Her arms started to rub against the rough bindings and she felt a smooth substance trickle down her wrist and onto her fingers.

"Gibbs, I can't. They're too tight." She almost whimpered and started struggling again as a small moan came from Tony sitting opposite. "Don't worry Tony; we'll get you out of there." Another moan. "Oh Tony… please listen to me."

"Abs, keep talking to him." Gibbs voice was stern. He needed to keep control for his team but his eyes kept wandering towards the wincing Senior Agent across from him. Tony was a brilliant agent. The whole of his team were sure, but Tony had been there longer and the things that had happened between them through the years had changed everything. They were closer and more appreciative of each others actions and/or thoughts; well at least Gibbs was anyway.

* * *

He didn't half get himself into messes. Tony mentally slapped himself. The pain had eased up oddly enough. It seemed to come in waves, like one minute he would be fine then the next he would be in so much pain. Luckily, there was more of the first than the latter but still he could feel it starting to build up. Gibbs kept shooting sorrowful glances at him and Abby, well Abby; she was just staring at me wide eyed. Being the hero that I am, I smile slightly at her just to make sure she knows I'm fine. She is ranting on about something to me but I gave up listening a while back. It's too hard to concentrate when you feel like your spine is being sawed in to.

* * *

A/N Didn't like writing this particular part. It was just a filler and not much happened, sorry. I will try and update soon. Thanks for reading, xxx Leigh. 


	5. Lessons

Yes I know... It's been too long. Im focusing on two stories now. No more until they are finished. This is one of them... As long as you review of course!

* * *

"Gibbs. I'm not sure I understand." McGee perked up from his rigid chair. His arms still bound tightly behind him caused him pain whenever he moved. Abby still sat beside him on the same style of chair, from what looked to be the staff room down the corridor. 

"Understand what, McGee." Gibbs did not blink. He hadn't moved in the two hours they had been left alone in the bullpen. He just continued to stare at his pained senior field agent across from him, eyes never leaving the slightly pale and sweaty face.

"Why all of this work and planning for a one case?"

"People do a lot for their loved ones, Probie." Tony's voice floated towards the rest of the team. Being the first words Anthony DiNozzo had said in a while was almost like music to Gibbs' ears, if they hadn't of been in the current situation.

"Even so. This is extreme." McGee mumbled and Tony's acute hearing caught every word.

"Would you not do the same?" Abby chirped. Tim twisted his neck to gaze at Abby's stained eyes.

"Maybe. But I don't think I would kidnap an entire team to just get the information."

They sat in silence for a while longer, each in their own thoughts. Gibbs continued to stare to the top of Tony's head. DiNozzo's chin almost rested on his chest and only the top was visible to him, making it impossible to see the expression in those hazel eyes that often held such joy. Whether it came from teasing or flirting with Ziva, or annoying McGee or even just talking with Abby, he would pay anything to see that smile right at this moment.

Gibbs only removed his eyes from the agent to stare at the new intruders into the place he had fondly named his 2nd home. He had worked out that Blaise must have been about 42 years of age, as Gibbs knew all of the signs. Still, his sidekicks, as he had called them, were much younger, although carried the most brawn.

Blaise clasped his hands together and rubbed them smugly as his eyes travelled over the stunned agents. They rested onto Tony, who seemed to have not noticed their arrival. He strode over heavily, lacking all past grace, and put a straight finger underneath Tony's chin, lifting it to look in his eyes.

"Have you learned you lesson yet, young man?" Blaise asked, as if talking to a child. DiNozzo didn't respond, but instead continued to stare in the dark eyes boring into his. Blaise smiled as let go of Tony's chin, letting his head fall back slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, since that young man has now stopped talking," he turned and walked in front of Gibbs, slowly pacing a small path in the carpet. "You can begin." He stopped and leaned up close to Gibbs, his eyes emitting surges of fury.

"You know damn well I can't tell you anything." Blaise sighed at Gibbs words and stood up tall, looking down at the gunny. He neck turned to look at Kyle, long blonde hair shining from the window light. A short nod answered to the jerk of Blaise's head before he turned to stand in front of McGee and Abby. He seemed to deliberate between the two before he lifted up his hand.

Gibbs winced and turned away as a large 'slap' erupted around the room and a small high pitched yelp sounded out. Gibbs kept his face away from the two members of his team even after the incident. Blaise's eyes, however, did not leave Gibbs face as the hand connected solidly with Abby's face, a small smile on his lips.

Tony looked up slowly, briefly before he witnessed Abby being smacked. The needle-pain suddenly disappeared as he fought to get out of his bindings and kill the man that had dared lay a hand on the Goth. Tony continued to struggle, each time slowly getting weaker as the pain seeped back into his nerves. He glanced quickly at Gibbs as he pulled on his bindings and saw his face turned away from everything happening. _'Gibbs?' _Tony thought, confused, at his lack of help for his friends. Eventually, Tony stopped pulling, not by lack of trying, but lack of energy and sunk deeper into the chairs hold. The binding's the only thing holding him up, his breathing ragged and heavy.

The voice was rich with an air of smugness and the glee reflected straight back off the agents.

"So, the fearless leader leaves his in-pain agent to try and help his partner." He tutted but continued to stare at Gibbs. "That really is a surprise Special Agent Gibbs. One might think you don't handle bad situations so well. Am I correct?" Blaise didn't let Gibbs answer before he left Gibbs and stood, once again beside Tony, who was struggling to keep himself awake. Blaise bent down and bobbed onto his knees, slightly lower than Tony himself.

"I'm proud, young sir. It seems maybe your leader isn't as brilliant as you thought." Tony's eyes struggled to keep open and looking at the poor quality carpet under his feet. Tony managed to slowly turn his head to look at Blaise beside him, teeth gleaming alongside the smile.

"When this finishes. I hope, to God," Tony said slowly, with effect," that I am the one who pulls the trigger." His head spun back to the most comfortable position and his eyes slid shut, losing the fight to keep them open. He was still fully conscious however and Blaise saw this by the tight line at DiNozzo's mouth.

Blaise leant in to whisper in his ear, carefully, but only making it all the more sinister.

"Tony," He paused to let DiNozzo focus in on his words. "It will never be over."

* * *

Review, Review, Review! I hope you enjoyed! **Need a beta** by the way, if you are interested, help me out :). 


	6. Noblest Motives

"Gibbs! You're beginning to frustrate me. Surely my calm, serenity temper hasn't leaded you into a false sense of security."

The voice almost stung Gibbs' ears. Another hour had past and the ex-marine was sure he couldn't feel his hands any longer. The rope that bound him didn't seem to bother, almost as if he had become adapted to the harsh comfort.

"That case became cold a long time ago. Any extra details or evidence will have gone now! Don't you understand that?" Gibbs replied, exasperatedly.

A heavy sigh escaped Blaise' mouth as he stopped in thought for a while. His vulgar, lined hand came to rest on his forehead as he seemed to rub away a piece of dirt.

"Gibbs. You work your team determinedly. You will have collected all the evidence first time around! Like I said, we watched you many times from our own sweet apartment, I. Know. How. You. Work!"

"That's getting really old now." Gibbs replied. Taking in the extra details Blaise had provided, he stored them away for later.

"This truly is interesting, my friend. It seems you have become weak in your old age." Blaise smiled at him before crouching down in front of the gunny.

"Maybe the death of Caitlin Todd affected you more than I first thought." The man whispered, tauntingly.

All the agents heard the vicious attack on Gibbs' guilt. Just as Jethro was to respond, another voice muttered from across the bullpen. It was a deep, dark voice that held no passion, no kindness or harboured any style of love inside.

"Don't you even dare mention her name." A short sweet statement. Blaise twisted his neck and let his cloaked with mystery eyes land upon the senior field agent once again.

"Does that mean something to you still, Tony?" He stood and walked towards the voice. "Does the name Caitlin Todd strike you here?" He jabbed Tony on his temple hard but let his finger linger. "Or maybe. Maybe, it strikes here." The long bony finger moved down and along DiNozzo's face, over his lips and down his neck to land in the middle of his chest, where it pushed. The force took Tony to rest upon the back of the chair, the man's hand now holding him straight.

"Boss. Were wasting time." The short answer interrupted the long silence that had risen from the statement. Blaise looked at his henchman, Jack. He gave him a long hard look before removing his finger from Tony's chest and sweeping his own body off the floor.

"You're right, of course. I demand you tell me where the file is, considering you seem to have moved it from your usual filing cabinets." Nobody responded. "I am no longer messing around, Special Agents."

"They aren't going to tell you, Blaise." It was the first time Gibbs spoke the name, in hope to reach for him and try a new tactic. Blaise' eyes suddenly darkened even more than originally thought possible. Blaise swung and smacked Gibbs hard across the face, emitting another high pitched squeal from the Goth nearby. The sticky substance trickled down Gibbs' chin and he tried to lap at the cut on his lip. Hissing when it stung like a wasp.

Blaise trotted into the middle of the bullpen and held up his hands to the side, as if confused.

"Will nobody help me?" He said and McGee almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Silence begged the room once again and Blaise shook his head dejectedly. He looked at Sammy smirking next to McGee's desk and lifted an eyebrow at him.

Instantly, Sammy produced the leather pouch which sat prominently on the grey desk. He handed another syringe over to Blaise who took it wordlessly.

"I really wish you didn't make me do this."

Gibbs began to struggle against his bindings. He knew what was coming and, damn it, if he could stop it he would.

"Don't do it!" He shouted at Blaise, also startling Tony out of his slumber. DiNozzo slowly lifted his head and turned it, painfully, looking at the syringe sat in Blaise' palm. As the man began walking towards him, his eyes widened and the mask he had coolly held in place disappeared.

"No." He used a lot of his strength calling the word.

"Sorry Anthony." Blaise stopped behind the senior field agent and looked up at Gibbs as he grabbed Tony's lightly struggling arm. "Gibbs, I would really suggest you tell me where the file is."

Gibbs mouth opened and gaped like a fish. He was speechless as he looked into Tony's pained filled eyes, never leaving them. Blaise cocked an eyebrow and yanked up the sleeve on Tony's right arm.

He no longer had control over his own body. It didn't respond when his brain told him to fight it. When it told him to stop what was about to happen. Instead, he sat, like a dead weight. Almost as if the world had become nothingness and all that existed was Gibbs and Tony. There was no Blaise, no hurt but the gentle happiness that came in waves from the senior agent directly in front of him.

Suddenly, it stopped as quickly as it came and Tony's eyes turned from one of hope to one of excruciating pain. The iris of his eyes getting wider as he squinted against the onslaught of pain. The needles that had given him his pain relief over the years of a special agent had suddenly become his biggest threat and enemy.

Gibbs saw Tony's jaw drop, not in shock but pure pain from the depraved phenomenon. His teeth chatted together and the background colours of life behind Tony warped together to make a mix of sinister and mysterious flavours. All the marine could do was shake his head, refusing to allow the emotion he had felt when Kate died seep back into his bloodstream. It had taken him long enough to remove it the first time… but this was Tony.

His longest serving agent in pain and leaving Gibbs unable to do anything to prevent it.

"Whenever a man does a thoroughly stupid thing, it is always from the noblest motives."

The quote hit the eardrums and reverberated inside Gibbs' head. Noble. He could have scoffed. Gibbs wasn't noble. Being noble meant he was brave on his own.

His team were noble. Not him.

* * *

A/N Review, review, review. Takes 10 seconds. :) 


	7. Clinging On

She cried harder than she had in a long time. The rain was thrown against the large buildings, overlooking Washington. Her mind was a buzz every time the racket of rain landed on her small ears and drowned out the sound of whimpering and anguishes surrounding her. The black marks stained her white cheeks and left a small trail on its way down, looking almost artistic.

She could feel McGee trembling beside her. They were a mess, every single one of them. It was hardly the first time that a team member was down, but never had they experienced it first hand and unable to do anything about it. Abby spared a glance to the different people in the room. Gibbs was silent, constantly staring at the top of Tony's head. McGee was shaking, staring defiantly at the floor. It was clear he was refusing to look at Tony.

She couldn't really see Tony too well. The parts she could see, he had his head on his chest once again. The sweat was dropping off his forehead and his face white, not the usual tanned colour.

They had been left once again for an hour, which was done in complete silence. Her cheek stung red from the slap earlier. McGee, of course, had tried to help her once it happened but was left immobile by his bindings. They couldn't do anything.

* * *

It would be the last time he would go surfing. Suddenly waves didn't sound so pleasant when it could be used to describe the pain he was in. Unspeakable throbbing danced and played around inside his body. Most people think of the worst pain being when there is blood involved. With blood, you could wipe it away or stop if flowing, but when you are unable to stop the stream of feeling or not knowing where it will hit next was worse. He now knew that. 

Tony neither had the energy nor motivation to lift his head from his chest to return the stare he could feel. Those ocean blue eyes that had swept across him almost from the beginning almost sensing another wave.

"Gibbs. Just S-say I-it." He managed to sound out from his chattering lips. Gibbs paused at responding before finally saying the first thing that came to his head.

"I don't know what to say, DiNozzo."

"Of C-course Y-you do…" He shut his eyes tight as pain flew across his body. "You're Gibbs!" Tony said determinedly, as if trying to cling on to anything that kept his spirits up.

Gibbs smiled ruefully. The kid had so much praise for him, even when he was just sitting and unable to help.

"I-I'm s-s-sure you can come up w-with something, boss. G-get u-u-s out of this mess." DiNozzo would have chuckled if he had the strength.

"Just rest Tony. I'll get us out." The words were out of his mouth before he even realised. He mentally head-slapped himself when he saw the new desire in Tony's body language.

"R-r-rest?"

"Yeah Tony. Rest for a while. Shut your eyes." Gibbs coaxed him slowly.

"Alright, boss." His eyes slid shut and gave in to the tempting bliss of oblivion.

Tony slumped against his bindings and all energy left his body in a second.

"I'll get you out DiNozzo." Gibbs said more to himself than the other.

* * *

"Seems Tony finally gave into the darkness, hey Jethro? Lasted longer than any of us expected." Blaise walked around and blocked Gibbs view of his senior field agent. His eyes looked up at the man cocking an eyebrow, alongside a gun, at Gibbs. 

"Next one kills." The simple statement didn't exactly surprise the special agent. He could see Tony was struggling to hold on to life as it was, another dose would surely see him off.

"This is extreme."

"I quite agree." Blaise smiled at Gibbs. "Unfortunately we live in an extreme world. People do crazy things for much needed information."

"You're smart. I don't believe you think this will end well." Gibbs supposed, suspiciously.

"No, you're probably right." Jack and Kyle looked at Blaise and then at each other, worriedly. "At least it will be spotlighted, Gibbs. People will talk about how one man's stubbornness lead to the death of one of NCIS' best agents."

The hand with the gun pointed at Tony. Blaise sat on the edge of McGee's desk, one foot on the floor, the other hanging in mid-air. His gun rested down on to his lap, casually.

"What do you mean he is right?" Jack stepped forward and glared down at Blaise, still sitting casually on the desk.

Blaise' head turned to look up at the larger man. His eyebrows lifted in a ridiculing manner.

"Surely you didn't believe we would last another year after this?"

"That was kinda' the plan!" Kyle replied angrily. Blaise pointed at the tied up supervising agent.

"You believed that once we left, Special Agent Gibbs won't chase after us until the every bone in your body is broken?" Gibbs had to murmur his agreement with that statement.

"You never told us this!" Blaise stood up, either in anger or in amazement, McGee couldn't tell.

"Oh for the love of…" Blaise looked down at the watch on his arm. "We don't have time for this."

Suddenly all the amusement left Blaise' eyes as he walked, briskly, up to Gibbs. He crouched down, like he had so often, and let his heated breath whisk over the gunny.

"Now you are going to come down with us to the evidence locker, Kyle so kindly located for us. And you will retrieve for us that lovely box with the name 'Jordan Holmes' on the front, I believe in the beautiful gothic writing Abby does use.

The gun pushed against Gibbs forehead whilst Sammy undid the bindings on his arms and legs. The ex-marine wobbled slightly as he stood, letting the blood circulate back into his limbs. Giving a last despairing look at his senior field agent, he was shoved in the way of the back elevator.

* * *

review, review, review! (p.s the quote in the last chapter was oscar wilde) the next chapters will be beta'd so stay tuned for better grammar! 


	8. Delivery of Backbone

Jethro rocked back and forth on his feet, which were ridden with pins and needles. His hands were tied securely behind his back and jutted out to prevent to much moving. Kyle stood behind him, leaning casually against the back of the silver elevator with a gun held up against Gibbs back. He could feel it lightly resting on him and the man's eyes drilling a hole in his skull.

Gibbs almost tempted the much taller man by pushing gently against the gun, aggravating Kyle.

"Stay still." The bark was short and direct and Gibbs pretended to take no notice of it, continuing to rock on his feet.

"I said," Kyle spun the ex-marine around so he could step up into his personal space, "stop moving!"

Suddenly the elevator plunged into darkness and ceased moving, a small gasp came from a confused Kyle.

"What the-" He was unable to finish his sentence before Gibbs threw his body against him, using his leg to wrap around the bigger man and bringing Kyle down to the floor. Using his shoulder and body weight he straddled the man and brought his knee down on the mans head.

Kyle's struggles increased and he managed to shove Gibbs off him onto the floor, hands still tied behind his back and hindering his combat style. Kyle raised a hand to the side of his head and wiped the blood dribbling down before looking amusedly at Gibbs on the other side of the elevator, both waiting for the other to attack.

"Come on old man. Think about Mr. DiNozzo upstairs." Kyle taunted before lunging at the ex-marine, who did a sidestep leaving the clumsy man to crash into the wall. A loud rattle of the elevator echoed around and Gibbs watched as the man crashed, dazed, onto the floor. His body stopped moving and the breath evened out to a dull grunt.

Gibbs stopped a moment to catch his breath before leaning against the wall and sliding down. He bent his back so that his hands could grasp at his belt. Moving the belt around his waistband, his still tied hands felt the little bump on the leather strap. With a firm tug of the belt, which made his shoulder ache and crack slightly, the familiar metal appeared, Gibbs getting started almost straight away at undoing the rope with his knife.

"Thank God for Rule Nine." He would have smiled if not for the dire situation he still found himself and his team in.

Gibbs stood and rubbed his wrists absently before flicking the emergency switch back down, making the whole elevator rumble back to life and continued on its course downstairs. This time pushing the Autopsy button, causing the previously lit button of the storage room to dim down. A loud ding sounded and the metal doors slid open. Before the doors shut again, Gibbs pushed the storage room to avert any suspicion from back upstairs.

* * *

Blaise's gun pushed strongly against Tony's lax head, which still rested upon his chest.

"Hey. Wakey-wakey Tony." When he received no response, Blaise continued, "I said wakey-wakey!"

"Leave him alone." Tim demanded from across the bullpen. Both he and Abby had shot daggers at the man since Gibbs had left, as if they now felt responsible for Tony's welfare.

"What was that, Timothy?" Blaise almost looked…amused?

"You know what. You've done enough harm already." Tim straightened as much as he could, his dignity and confidence shooting up alongside it.

"Did a delivery just come in?" Blaise asked, totally serious. McGee spluttered at the response. "Because when did you get given a backbone?"

The scowl was tremendous but McGee sat high in his chair, still wanting to look out for his partner.

"My friend is in trouble. I will **always **have his six, no matter what." The harsh statement came unexpected from the M.I.T alumni and suddenly the roles were reversed, Blaise becoming the one who spluttered.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you have his six? If this man walked past you in the street, you wouldn't look twice at him." Blaise closed in on McGee, his eyes raked down the body. "What makes him so different from the rest? Do you have a thing for Damsel's in distress?" His eyes glanced briefly at Abby, who had somehow managed to scoot her wooden chair closer to Tim, looking for some security.

McGee's eyes followed Blaise's to look at Abby, realising what he was insinuating.

"No. Never." Abby looked almost hurt at Tim's response and suddenly the air no longer felt as secure sat next McGee. Her face fell next to her eyes which looked at the shoes out in front. Blaise smiled cunningly.

"Good." He drawled the word out, as if from sci-fi movie which left Goosebumps along McGee's skin, even once Blaise turned and sat back down on the table. "I wonder what is keeping them." It was said without emotion.

* * *

"How many times have I told you not to be unreachable?" Gibbs groaned at the sound of the annoying speaker lady, indicating the voicemail. He looked down at the large Nokia phone in his hand. It was old, too old, and Gibbs even doubted it had voicemail itself but he waited, albeit impatiently, for the end of the options before he heard the highly anticipated beep;

"Damn it Ziva. Get your ass down here now. Hostage situation, the whole team is in trouble," He daren't mention Tony's condition, wanting her to at least formulate a plan before kicking into action, "Get the direct-"

Gibbs once again looked down at the old phone sat in his palm, the light no longer on. After years and years of recharging, the battery had finally given up, no longer lasting more than a minute.

"Perfect timing!" Gibbs almost threw the phone at the wall before realising it wasn't his but Ducky's and no matter what situation they were in, he didn't feel up to a lecture from the Scotsman.

Unbeknown to him, Ziva only just missed the call, choosing to wait for the voicemail rather than panic the man beside him to death by rooting for her phone whilst driving. He was pale enough as it was.

* * *

A/N Sorry about the lengthly wait. I have my mock GCSE exams at the moment you see :( I hope this satisfies your ficbuds for now. I should be back very soon, meanwhile... REVIEW! (please ;)) 


	9. Calls and Threats

A/N... I am so sorry for the wait. Once again I have had writers block like you wouldn't believe. My mocks have gone terribly but oh well. I should still get into College. :)

**This chapter is written for super-em whom I promised almost 2 weeks ago that this chapter would be for her. Sorry xox  
**

* * *

"I don't have time for this." Gibbs mumbled to himself, still clutching the cell phone that had once again died as he turned it on. He looked around the large, baby blue Autopsy room and back down to the landline phone sat on the table. As if on cue it flashed and erupted into life. A shrill ringing entered his ears as he all but flung himself at the phone, muffling the sound. 

Checking around him one last time to ensure Blaise hadn't followed him, he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Gibbs."

"Oh, Agent Gibbs. I must have dialled the wrong number." The voice belonged to the director's assistant, Cynthia. "Sorry for wasting your time S-". Gibbs didn't even bother correcting her.

"Cynthia. Get the director, NOW!" The answer was short and to the point, as usual.

"Director Sheppard is bus-"

"I don't give a damn if she is busy. This is NOW!" He face started to turn a shade of reddish purple. He could hear the bustling of voices on the other side of the phone.

"Jethro, I could hear your voice in the next room."

"Jen, you need to get back to NCIS. There's a hostage situation." A sharp intake of breath came from the woman and the ordering of preparations for a car was shouted.

"Is anybody hurt?"

"…" Gibbs paused a moment before reporting, "Tony is. We need back-up a.s.a.p Jen!"

"We're on our way now. You're in Autopsy?" Her instincts never failed to surprise Gibbs.

"Yeah, but I have to go. This is going down now Jen."

"Jethro…wait-"The connection cut as the autopsy landline phone was put down.

Gibbs jumped up and began to search the different areas for anything he could use as a weapon. Luckily, a gun appeared as he pulled open the last drawer of the M.E's cabinet. He smirked as he found a full round of bullets stored in the gun, and made a mental note to thank Ducky for his intuition later on.

* * *

The pale face had changed from one of ghostly white to grassy green as soon as the message was heard. Ziva stepped on the accelerator, hearing the machine groan underneath her. '_Still have to get used to these stupid American cars_'The cars scratched as it was flung around a corner, landing on the wrong side of the road. 

"Ziva!"

The call went unanswered as she powered onwards towards the NCIS building. The message was clear to her that her team-mates were in trouble.

"Ziva… Stop!"

"NCIS has been taken hostage. I need to get there now," She flung the car once again around the corner and noticed the man beside her grab the safety bar on the car door.

"You'll need back-up!" He moaned, squeezing his eyes shut at the onslaught of power by the van. Ziva turned her head sharply to look at the man in his eyes and stated firmly;

"We are it and until you come to any better introductions, be quiet."

A small mumble came from the man.

"It's ideas."

"Huh?" She asked distractedly.

"It's ideas…not introductions."

Ziva simply glared.

"You will have to help me, Dominic. I need help to get my friends out."

"I'm just a probie, Ziva. I shouldn't even be here!"

"That is not the point." She cricked her neck, as if preparing for a fight. "The director put you with me to learn about negotiations." She said slowly, sounding like she was even trying to convince herself, "and you're lucky enough to have the practical experience." She smiled slightly at the end of the rallying speech, proud of what she had said.

"Even so, this isn't my job."

"It might be one day."

"I've not had my gun training yet."

"Well… this is it."

"I haven't even been put on a team yet!"

"Well this is experience!" It was silent for a few moments as Ziva continued to 'drive' the car down the road.

* * *

The second hand ticked slowly as Blaise watched his reflection in the watch. Picking his teeth with a long fingernail, he flicked his head in an odd movement before removing his eyes from the watch and up to his captors. 

McGee seemed to be looking at Abby trying to console her. It had been clear that he had been brave to protect his team mates and not actually reject the Goth beside him. For that reason, Blaise respected the man and had not harmed him. It hadn't been obligatory.

DiNozzo had been awake for a few minutes now, trying to focus on areas around him. The desk came in fuzzy around the edges and unless he looked for a good minute at one thing, he couldn't make out any specific details. Wincing in pain, his teeth clenched as another round of pain filled his being. It felt like forever since Gibbs had left for the Autopsy, collecting the evidence to please the man sitting nearby to him.

"I wonder where your boss has disappeared to." Blaise hummed in wonder.

"Probably writing out paperwork." Abby chirped up suddenly, surprising even herself. If anything, Blaise looked amused.

"Really? I wonder what for…" Realising now or never, she continued.

"So he won't need to do the work after he had kicked your ass!"

"Now I wouldn't want him doing that. Maybe I should go and check on him…" He paused for effect, "Or maybe I should take Tony with me so that nothing silly happens."

Blaise grabbed Tony's top half of his arm, causing the latter to cry out in an intense burning.

"No. Don't!" Abby said straight away.

"Leave him alone. You've caused enough harm." McGee jumped to the rescue.

"You're right Mr. M.I.T." He let go of Tony's arm, letting it flop back against his body. "You should be quiet sweet cheeks, otherwise you'll harm him."

Blaise twisted and looked at the elevator as if it were to open on cue. He stood still for at least 10 minutes, not once turning to check on the people he held captive behind him.

"Gibbs better hurry back soon," Blaise finally turned to look at the three agents "'Cos if he doesn't, something bad might happen."

Blaise almost looked excited at the prospect.

* * *

A/N Do you think I have lost my touch? I do :( But anyway review and I will continue...x 


	10. Insania

The door was slightly ajar. The cold blue eyes of the ex-marine peered through it, hidden in a blanket of shadow. Gibbs was crouched down in the stairway, perched on the top step. The gun he found in the Autopsy was held out in front of him in the waiting manoeuvre he had adopted and his head jerked at any slight sound that came from the bullpen.

Gibbs could only slightly see Blaise, still standing still and glaring at the elevator. He did, however, have a clear view of McGee and Abby sitting beside one another. Gibbs noticed Abby perk up, speaking her mind to the madman. Once he heard her shout "No Don't!" Gibbs had had to reel himself in to prevent him from jumping up and blowing his cover. The anger fizzled and cracked inside of him, but he still managed to push it down for the moment, letting his protectiveness of his team become dominant once again.

The gun moved forward as he chanced a peak around the door, trying to search out the remaining henchmen. Gibbs noticed Sammy looking at Tony in almost an admiration stare, whilst Jack couldn't be seen. Realising he couldn't see half of the room from his current angle; he rolled out and next to the wall of the bullpen keeping his team and another's divided.

His head danced side to side, checking his area around him. He could still hear Blaise mumbling to himself and staring at the elevator, which was on the other side of the room to Gibbs, Blaise' back towards Gibbs.

Gibbs heard a slight padding on the carpet moments before he flung himself around the corner, out of vision of the strolling Jack now standing where Gibbs had originally crouched moments before. A gun was held care freely in Jack's hand, hanging loosely next to the thigh of his right leg.

Jack stopped next to where Gibbs hid, his eyes searching the room and area around him. If it had been possible, Gibbs' heart would have been thumping out of his chest, the tension increasing tenfold as Jack's head turning to his direction.

Once the henchman had continued to amble along the passageway next to all the bullpens, Gibbs let out a long silent sigh of relief. Once again checking his surroundings, his eyes caught movement in the stairway door he had emerged from.

Curly brown hair appeared, one eye looking just past the door directly at Gibbs. A small smile and Ziva caught up with the information. Suddenly, another head appeared near the door, one that Gibbs hadn't seen before, causing his eyes to widen in shock, also making Ziva look around.

Turning back to look at Gibbs she mouthed "Probie" And with a slight nod from Gibbs peeped around the door to get a good look at Tim and Abby sat rigid in their chairs.

Finding no sudden danger, the two other agents took a leap across the gap and landed near Gibbs in his hiding place.

"Gibbs." The sound was whispered but carried more than just a name.

"Tony's hurt. We need to enter from both sides."

"How many?" Continuing to whisper, they paused as Jack once again strolled past them. Once he was gone, Gibbs answered.

"Three. One's by Tony. Another keeps walking around."

"And the other?" This time it was Dominic who spoke.

"In the middle of the Bullpen. Ziva. You go around that side and don't be seen." Gibbs glanced at Dominic before nodding in approval and assigning him to be with himself.

* * *

"JACK! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" Blaise shouted, fumingly, at his emotionless friend.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? You are the one that sent a trained ex-marine down with an impatient ogre like him!"

"Problem, Blaise?" Tony smirked only slightly, before the blanket of pain was thrown back over him.

"How is it going, Tony?" Once again, the feelings changed like that.

"Dandy thanks." A sarcastic smile shone.

Blaise looked around the bullpen and turned to look the opposite way. Slowly inching shut was the door to the stairwell. Blaise knew that it took a while to shut normally, after having previously worked as a mail chaperone for a couple of weeks. Smirking, he stood tall and lifted his gun in the direction of Tony's temple. Inching sideways, the gun connected with Tony's head who sat still in fierce determination.

"You okay there, Blaise?" Sammy perked up at the odd behaviour.

Blaise' eyes darted around the room at nothing in particular; however, the smirk was still planted firmly on his face.

"Ssh, Sammy."

Jack stopped, facing Blaise, in front of Abby and McGee in the bullpen.

"Boss?" Jack's eyes glanced at Sammy, trying to find a reason from him. He received a shrug in response.

The smirk became an outright leer and Blaise licked in lips before hollering out.

"Gibbs," He said in a sing-song voice, "come out wherever you are!" The gun still pushed hard into Tony's head which slowly tilted to the side from the force of the pistol.

"If you don't come out Gibbs, who knows what will happen to dear Tony here."

The other members stared at Blaise in unexplainable ridicule as the man called across the empty room. However, the look changed to surprise as Gibbs slowly appeared, his head looking over the wall divider of the bullpens. His gun raised and aimed directly at Blaise.

Suddenly two more guns were aimed at Gibbs' head before, from either side of the bullpen; two more bodies appeared, aiming their weapons at both Jack and Sammy. The two henchmen instinctively aimed their weapons at the people targeting them.

Something flashed in Blaise' eyes at the revelation of being suddenly in equal numbers, everyone facing each other with guns drawn.

"Put your gun down, Gibbs."

"Why don't you put your gun down, Blaise?" Gibbs snarled the name out.

"Put your weapon down!" Ziva shouted at Jack, whom Ziva had her firearm aimed at.

The glower would have been blinding.


	11. Betrayal

A/N. Wow, thanks for all the top class reviews people :) Made my day I will tell you that. Im well on my way to finishing this now since I know what I want to do with it.

Originally i was going to somehow split this into two parts, as in lengthen the whole buildup, but I thought what the hell. :)

Brief cameo from Fornell also in this chapter. If you want more of him, or even of this story you have to let me know.

Enjoy...

* * *

"I said put it down, Blaise!"

"Humour me, Gibbs!"

Gibbs had quickly assessed the situation they had found themselves in. He had a full view of his Senior Agent sat rigid in his chair. Tony's head would occasionally lift up and attempt to push on the sig held firmly against his skull, but the energy would soon leave him causing his head to flop back down on his chest.

Ziva had gasped as she saw her partner for the first time, the way his head fell limply every few minutes. He looked so… vulnerable. So much so that she had almost pulled the trigger as soon as she saw him, Gibbs' voice the only thing holding her back. She was also fully aware of the end of the gun pointed directly at her head, yet it didn't seem to faze her too much.

"Well this is working." Tony had been growing tired of the shouting that echoed around his head for the past 5 minutes. The occupants of the room still hadn't made any change in their positions or mindset and the frustration was beginning to well up inside of him.

"Would you rather they shoot you Tony, hmm?" Ziva quirked, happy to hear his voice.

"See you finally appeared Officer David." Tony responded.

"Blaise. You won't get out of here unless you give yourself up." Gibbs spoke, cutting off the argument that would surely have followed by his team. Blaise laughed, shaking the gun slightly against Tony's head.

"I would say this suggests otherwise, Special Agent Gibbs."

A new tactic sprung to Gibbs' mind as he discreetly scoped the area they were standing in.

"What about you two slaves?"

"We are not slaves." The rough voice came from Sammy, still looking at Dominic like he was a piece of meat.

"You do everything he says."

"Maybe, but so do these lot." Blaise butted in, nodding at his team scattered around the bullpen. Gibbs gave a huge smirk and a slight twitch of the eyebrow.

"You clearly haven't watched my team as much as you thought."

"Learn to anticipate, yes?" The answer came in the form of a lift of the eyebrows.

"Still," Gibbs' voice was calm and held all control, "I still fail to see your motives, Sammy and Jack."

"We're helping someone we know, Agent Gibbs."

"Ah. Jordan Holmes, maybe?"

"We told you that earlier, Gibbs. That doesn't impress us." Gibbs gave a half-hearted shrug, his eyes not leaving the gun at Tony's head.

"Jordan Holmes case was closed."

A look of uncertainty passed by the two larger men at his words.

"The case went cold."

"It was shut. I worked that case… I would know."

"He's lying." Blaise cut in.

"Am I? The killer was found, wasn't he Blaise?"

Anger flashed in Blaise' eyes and the calm voice that had previously been used turned to a vile and nasty one.

"You turned it cold."

"I rarely let a case go cold."

"I beg to differ Agent Gibbs. You must understand I have brilliant facilities that were available to me. I knew that it had been turned cold as soon as you labelled it as such."

"Killer was named as one Geraint Fells. Serial Killer, murdered young men as his salvation. He said those very words to me as I buried him in interrogation."

"Geraint Fells was only a suspect. There was no conclusive evidence."

"Apart from a gun with his fingerprints on and a jacket with his hair on."

Blaise eyes began to dart along the floor, in thought and amazement as he tried to connect the evidence, all composure lost from his orbs.

"You're lying! I saw it for myself! The case went cold!"

"Blaise… did you lie to us?" Jack had turned only slightly to look at his leader over his shoulder, his arm still raised at Ziva.

"NO!" Blaise' arm holding the gun dropped and his hands clutched at his head. "I worked here! I know!"

"You bastard! You lied to us!" Sammy swung his gun to now aim at Blaise, and Dominic was confused as to whom to put his gun at. Jack corrected his position to try and hold a stead aim in Ziva's direction.

"What the hell are you doing, Sammy?!" Blaise all but screamed at his betrayal.

"Give it up, Blaise."

"No!"

"You lied to us!"

"Oh shut up!"

Blaise was now getting abuse from both sides; both Sammy and Jack were now deliberating as to who to aim at.

"I gave everything up for this! I am not about to throw it all away!"

The speech would have been justified if at the very moment there hadn't been a great eruption of noise coming from the stairwell. Suddenly, about ten FBI agents swarmed the room holding up machine guns at the three standing men. Fornell appeared from behind the partition, himself wearing a bullet-proof vest and the standard FBI handgun sitting comfortably in his hand, aimed at Blaise in a pointed fashion.

"You are outnumbered! Drop the weapon and raise your hands in the air."

Both Sammy and Jack, in a fierce determination to not be caught, shot riotously at the group of people, bullets flying everywhere. However, two bullets were shot and landed firmly in each other skulls, eyes rolling to the back of their heads as they both dropped unceremoniously to the floor.

Blaise watched as his friends dropped to the ground. Using the distraction to their advantage, Fornell and Gibbs both jumped at him, dropping him to the floor and handcuffing his hands behind his back, kicking the gun far from his reach.

Gibbs looked at Fornell in unspoken gratitude, with eyebrows raised in question.

"Your director called me. Said you owed me one." He grinned as he lifted the dishevelled Blaise from the ground and started to direct him out of the building.

"Hey, Fornell."

The FBI agent stopped and looked at Gibbs. The gunny simply pointed down the corridor to the stairs, indicating to the interrogation room.

"Worth a try." Fornell changed direction and headed in the direction of Gibbs finger. He didn't manage to see Gibbs turn and sprint across to his Senior Field Agent still slumped in his seat.

* * *

Merry Christmas and have a very very Happy New Year. 


	12. Explanations

For reason's I will keep private, I'm finally after a long time of being away back. My sincere apologies and I hope you haven't fallen out with me. Anyway, since I kept you waiting for so long i've made this a nice long one. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"E.M.T's are on the way, boss." McGee spoke hurriedly as he jogged over to where Gibbs was crouched in front of Tony. The senior field agent was still tied to the chair for Gibbs feared that it may hurt Tony too much to move him.

"Hey… boss." Tony struggled as he smiled only slightly.

"Just hang on, DiNozzo." Gibbs winced alongside Tony as the latter lifted his head off of his chest and fell back so that his eyes looked up at the ceiling.

Ziva looked at Abby's black stained face from her makeup that had left trails down her pale cheeks. The Goth was crouched in on herself and her bottom lip trembled before it was bit to stop it shaking. Ziva reached across and put her arm on top of Abby's shoulders, for which the Goth was hugely grateful and moved into the embrace.

Red and Blue lights flashed in the windows, warning the team of the oncoming rescue for their co-worker, currently sat in pain on the seat.

"Don't think you can get rid of me, boss." The statement took Gibbs by shock very briefly before he snapped out of the moment and rubbed his hand down Tony's arms. His silence and close contact was enough for Tony who simply smiled lightly before his head flopped back wards again and his eyes shut, the void swallowing him whole.

* * *

The white sheet contrasted to the reddish tinge of skin lying underneath it. Occasionally, his leg would jerk and spasm, catching even himself by surprise sometimes. His hands rested on top, a finger twitching involuntarily making him moan as it flicked particularly strongly. An incoherent mumble would escape his lips and make him gape at the air, as if in desperation.

Tony's eyes were wide in worry as he watched Blaise pace casually in front of his white bed, a faint smirk on his lips. Suddenly, Blaise' head was beside Tony's and whispering in his ear, like he had done in the bullpen, the breath hot as it ghosted over the lobe.

"Like I said before, Anthony DiNozzo; it will never be over."

* * *

Tony's head shook and when he opened his eyes once again, the only thing he could see was very concerned steely eyes boring into his.

"You with us now, DiNozzo?"

"Tony?" This time it was a slightly higher voice which came from one side of him. Unsure of exactly which side, Tony looked to his right, seeing Abby smiling gently at him. He cleared his throat and pushed himself up slightly on his hospital bed but stopped when a shooting pain ran down his spine.

"Easy there, my lad." Ducky's hands moved his pillow behind him so Tony could sit up straight. The bright lights still flickering behind the team, unnoticed by all apart from the injured.

"Ducky?" Tony's voice sounded rough and unguarded as he questioned the man's presence.

"Nothing to worry about, Tony." The doctor took a breath as he sat back down on his chair beside the bed. "When Jimmy and I heard about… well when we heard, we returned immediately."

Nodding in response, DiNozzo settled comfortably against the propped up pillow. He turned to quickly look at Gibbs before looking away ashamed. Underneath the hard skin, the ex-marine scowled and asked, as kindly as Gibbs could ask, for the two other occupants in the room to leave for a moment.

When the room was empty apart from Tony and Gibbs, he spoke.

"What's wrong, DiNozzo?"

Tony's hand jerked suddenly and DiNozzo's eyes watched it in frustration.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Gibbs."

"Now why don't I believe that?" Gibbs ignored Tony's hand, unlike which it belonged to.

"Well, maybe because you're a marine." He needed humour, he was missing it already.

The two of them sat in silence for a little while as the wheels turned in each of the men's heads.

"You don't call me boss, anymore." Gibbs rushed the words from his mouth. Tony looked up at Gibbs and stared, confused, at him for a moment.

"What?"

"Since you've woken up, you haven't called me boss." Gibbs spoke slower this time.

His hand twitched and jerked again and a long sigh was let out as his eyes once more returned back to it. He watched as his index finger shook slightly.

"S'quite an observation, there."

"It's our job, Tony." He stressed the word 'our' but the small grunt he received in response sent a chill along his back.

"It's your job." As if fighting to be right, Tony stressed the word 'your' in response.

"The hell it is." The silence echoed around again as both sat still and unmoving, Tony still looking at his trembling hand. This time it jerked viciously which made him cry out in pain as it moved the other muscles in his body. Gibbs, seeing the concentration in Tony's eyes reached out and grabbed the shaking hand.

Gibbs covered it with his own and held onto it.

"Bastard thing won't stop shaking." Tony struggled, his voice showing the tears threatening to overflow. Gibbs didn't respond straight away, but instead just held onto the arm. "There's no way I can do my job with his." It was almost too quiet for Gibbs to hear but he caught it nonetheless.

"It will stop eventually, DiNozzo."

"You assume too much."

A firm head slap landed on the back of his head, which left behind a puzzled agent.

"What was that for?"

"A good agent never assumes." Gibbs replied with a slight smile on his face.

"Well then lucky me." The usually happy voice was laced with bitterness. "Guess I don't have too worry about that anymore."

"Jesus, Tony."

"No, Gibbs. This shit always happens to me. My warranty was up long ago, hell, I'm what? 3 years overdue? Maybe it's time I move on anyway. McGee is more than capable, now."

"You done?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I am."

"Well I can tell you, you're not going anywhere."

"Jeez, Gibbs. That makes me feel all warm inside, thanks." Tony's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"No problem." Tony rolled his eyes.

"By the way, I've been wondering."

"Of course you have."

"What happened to Blaise?"

Gibbs simply smiled.

* * *

_**2 days earlier**_

"This will be interesting."

"I hope Gibbs doesn't kill him."

"Poor Agent Lee."

"Agent Lee?" Jimmy perked up as he listened from the other side of the glass of the interrogation. Ziva and McGee stood in front of him and turned to each other and smiled as if they knew something.

"I wouldn't want to be the one that has to explain to the courts that the suspect slipped on a banana skin and most sadly passed away."

McGee saw Jimmy's confused face and helped him out.

"Just in case an accident happens in the interrogation room."

"Oh." Looking slightly scared, Jimmy edged his way out of the room. "I've just got to-"Noticing nobody was paying attention, he slipped out of the room unnoticed.

"I believe this is Tony's favourite bit, yes?"

"Yeah, or so he says." They lapsed into silence even before Gibbs entered the steel room.

Blaise sat numbly on the wooden chair on the other side of the metal table. His hands were chained together in the front as they rested on the top of the table. Gibbs strolled in, coffee in hand and slammed it down on top, allowing some of the coffee to spill over the top of the closed lid.

"How's Anthony?" Blaise asked with mock confidence, letting his usual smirk return back onto his face.

"Fantastic." Gibbs continued to pace around the room, behind the cocky man and past the seat he should be sitting on. "You killed Jordan Holmes."

Suddenly the air felt colder and the smirk slipped from the man's mouth.

"I never."

"No you're right. You didn't kill him. But you helped."

"I didn't kill him!"

"You held the man down as they killed him."

"Jordan was my friend, old man. I had no reason to kill him."

"You were a witness. Interviewed and all."

"You have no evidence. If you interviewed me, you stupid fool, why didn't you remember me?"

"Because I didn't interview you." It was said with such simplicity that Blaise was shocked for a moment. 

"Caitlyn Todd interviewed you. That's how you knew her. See, we have our resources too. But what I don't get is why you pursued it. You were free."

Blaise' hands ran over his face in desperation at trying to remember.

"I didn't kill him."

"Geraint Fells is your cousin. You attended the same college as each other. He said to me that killing was his salvation, he was insane. Clearly, it runs in the family."

"Yes, it's a classic case of schizophrenia" Ducky informed the two agents in the room looking through the glass. "Often, the mind can block out certain incidents and persuade itself that something else has happened."

"So he can claim metal health problems."

"Unfortunately it seems that way. Although I seriously doubt Gibbs will settle for just that."

They watched as Gibbs stood up from his seat and walk around to Blaise who looked up at him with teary eyes. He smirked slightly before punching the man across the face.

"If Tony has any lingering effects, trust me…" Gibbs leaned in close to the man ear and let his hot breath glide over Blaise' lobe, "it will be worse than a punch on your nose, you bastard."

With that, Gibbs turned and stormed out into the corridor of the NCIS HQ.

* * *

Tony smiled at the short story of the interrogation and looked at Gibbs with sincere gratitude.

"Thanks, Gibbs."

"Not a problem, Tony. Besides…"

"I know, I know. What's mine is yours and what's yours is… still just yours."

"Damn right, DiNozzo." Gibbs raised himself up and stretched before moving to the door of the hospital room, always watching as Tony grabbed his shaking hand in his other and held firmly. "And by the way, don't expect me to go easy when you get back to work."

Tony looked up at Gibbs as if he had just answered a silent question. He seemed to think about something before, for the first time, it what seemed a while for him, he smiled. Not a smirk, or a strained glimmer but a genuine smile.

"Thanks, boss."

With a slight nod of his head, Gibbs opened the room door and walked through it, leaving behind hope in the special agent he saw almost like a son.

The End

* * *

A/N I thought I would try and add a twist right at the very end, I hope it worked. I'm terribly sorry if it didn't. Anyway, thanks for sticking with it and I can finally put a big COMPLETE on now. Anyway, I think i left it open for the remote chance of a sequel but we shall see what you people think first.

Kind Regards.

Your Author... Leigh. x


End file.
